monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Marisol Coxi's Monster Exchange diary
Cover 06.01 There is only one place in all of Monster Picchu where I can buy shoes off the rack that fit me, and when I walked by it today, all the shoes were gone. I went inside and found out that the business is being sold. I clearly voiced my displeasure about this situation to the store's owner, Senor G, who was cleaning out his back room. "I am sorry senorita, but I am retiring to the coast in order to be closer to my grandchildren, and to go fishing every day." I asked if the new owners would be selling shoes as well, but he said they are going to be selling CANDLES! Now I will be able to get all the bayscary scented cendles I can sniff, but not even one pair of anything in a size 42EEE! I was caught totally flat-footed by this news, and in my heart I was feeling very tiny. I could tell he felt bad for me, and as I was about to leave, he asked me to wait for a moment. He dissppeared back into the stockroom and soon returned with a beautiful gold box. "Please to be seated," he said. I sat down on the last bench left in the store as he knelt down and opened the box to reveal a pair of pumps and OHMYGHOUL! They were red and black and clawsome all over! I quickly drew my feet up and turned away. "Senorita, do you not wish to try them on?" I told him that, of course I did, but I did not want to go for a test drive in something I could not afford to take home with me. He laughed. "Ah, but Senorita Coxi, these were meant to be displayed only, not to be sold. There is not a price or size on them, but I think maybe they fit you. Besides, if I leave them, the new owners will probably just fill them with wax and turn them into candles." Cautiously I slipped my toes into them, and THEY FIT! Almost like that had been made for me. I grabbed Senor G and gave him a ginormous hug. He put the shoes back in the box for me and thanked me for being such a large part of his business over the years. We waved goodbye, and I practically skipped all the way home. When I got there I put the box on the kitchen table and ran upstairs to find Ma to tell her my story. We got down to the kitchen at the same time Pa got home from work, and I put the shoes on to show them both. Pa was looking at the box and pulled out a slip of paper. He looked at the slip and cleared his throat the way he does when he's about to be angry. "Marisol Coxi! Did you pay this much money for these shoes?" He handed me the slip, which turned out to be some kind of invoice. I saw the price at the bottom, and for once in my unlife I was actually quiet. I told Pa the story exactly as it happened. He asked me what I wanted to do. I thought about it for a moment and then O boxed up the shoes and went back to return them. I knew I could not keep such an expensive gift, it was too much. When I got to the store, the lights were off and the doors were locked. In the window was a sign that read 'Gone FIshing'. As I was standing there wondering what I should do now, a shopkeeper from across the street came running over with something in his hand. It was a note to me from Senor G. Senorita Coxi After you left and I could not find the invoice for the shoes, I knew that I must have absentmindedly returned it to the box. They really were display models meant to be placed in the window to attract customers, but it just so happens they are a display model in your size. I had intended on leaving the shoes for you without the invoice regardless, as they are too big me to wear and too small for me to fish from; plus I really would have hated to see them turned into candles. Please to wear them loud and proud! Sincerely yours, Senor G 06.05 I found out today that I have been accepted into the monster exchange program and that I'll be attending MONSTER HIGH THIS FALL! I am afraid I may have startled the Head Mistress when she told me the news. I think I whooped rather loudly, and she disappeared for a moment. It is her first year at our school, and she is such a prim and proper spirit, that I am thinking she has never experience a student who loves unlife as much as me. Once she returned, she congratulated me, and I told her I would be sure to call her to give her updates on all my new experiences. I could tell my gesture had touched her because I saw a small tear of ectoplasm roll down her cheek. She said, "How kind of you, but perhaps something less auditory, like an email or even a handwritten letter would suffice in this situation." I was going to give her a hug, but she suddenly remembered an appointment she had to keep and disappeared again. There is so much to do to get ready. I must start right away or maybe tomorrow. I think my writing is so loud, it is keeping Ma and Pa awake. 06.13 I wanted to get some more information on the school - wouldn't want to get off on the wrong foot - so I talked to mi prima segunda Abbey on video chat tonight. We have not seen each other since our last family reunion, and it was good to catch up with her. Abbey is much quieter than myself, but we always have a good time hanging out together. I asked her about her family, she asked about mine, and then we started talking about Monster High. I'm not sure how much I ended up learning though, since her answers to most of my questions were, "Is good, "Is okay" or "Abbey has no comment." Because her answers were so vague, I finally had to ask her if she really liked the school or not. She got a very strange look on her face and said, "Is beast school in world, haven't you been listening?" I guess if Abbey is this enthusiastic, it must be the beast school indeed. 06.18 Okay. Usually I like to do my own hair and nails because I think I intimidate most stylists. I am not being boastful, I man being truthful. They either go too subtle or too over the top, so I come out wither looking like I did when I walked in or like a lost clown in search of a circus. So when Ma and I left the mountain for a day of shopping on the river down below, we made sure to leave some time so that we could visit our favourite salon. It is a little off the beaten tributary, but it is deadfinitely worth the trip. The main stylist is an encantada who dresses so plain that you wouldn't think she would know hip from hop, but she is fierce with the styling of her clients. I told her I was going to MH as an exchange monster and jokingly asked if I could take her with me. She said that she was such a home-monster that she could never imagine going that far away, but was excited for me. She also told me that she would make room in her schedule to get me in for a pre-fright check so that I could be at my big-haired best before I fly out on my big adventure. It was a great way to end a ghoul's day out with Ma. 06.30 I got a personal email from Headless Headmistress Bloodgood with the contact information for another exchange student who is going to be at Monster High the same time as me. Her name is Lorna McNessie and she lives in Rotland. I took a chance that she might be up and pinged her for a video chat. Ma and Pa were out for the evening, so I had the music cranked and I was doing my nails in a colour so bright you could read by it. I wasn't sitting in front of the screen when we were connected, and I might have missed her if it hadn't been in between songs when I heard "Hellooh?" I popped back in front of my camera and she must have accidentally knocked hers over, because all I could see was the ceiling in her room and I ehard her say something that sounded like "Strewth!" She straightened up her camera and I saw red hair, freckles and a pair of eyes with some definite mischief behind them. I intro duced myself and told her I would be be coming to Monster High at the same time she was. After we got past the 'accent barrier' and some problems with the volume on her end, which she kept having to adjust for some reason, we had a killer time. She really loved my nails, and I thought the hat she was wearing was to die for. We talked for a long time, and by the time we were done I felt as if I had made a new friend. Now I will know two ghouls when I get to Monster High - which looks like the beginning of a beautiful party. Category:Doll diaries Category:Marisol Coxi logs